


One touch makes it all better

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Short Treks (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Trouble With Edward, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A touch is all it takes to feel different from the situation at hand.
Relationships: Lynne Lucero & Sarah the Trill





	One touch makes it all better

Captain Lucero lowered her head once the wave of Tribbles struck the generated forcefield and her shoulders lowered. It was for a full moment that she let herself stand between the wall of purring balls of fur and the space between her to the crew. She raised her head up, gathering up the personal strength to act, to preserve the rest of the crew then put in the access code that granted ejection of the large escape pod.

The escape pod flew away from the Cabot leaving it flying toward the planet ahead. It would take a few days on impulse to crash on the planet. She watched her first command grow smaller before her eyes and distant with the windows of the bridge becoming crowded in Tribbles. Lucero sat down into the nearest chair then sat the phaser rifle alongside her and lowered her head in disappointment even in a ounce of shame.

_What a first two weeks it ha_s_ been. A total disaster. _

Sarah sat down alongside her then put a hand on her shoulder that was gentle and light. 

_Maybe not a total disaster_, Lucero amended her thought._ Won't make that mistake a second time._

Lucero looked toward her trill science officer raising her head up turning her attention off her lap and hands.

_It is going to be okay from here on out. _

What Lucero saw helped her see that her crew was relieved and relaxing in their chairs. And a comforting smile from Sarah that was infectious enough to bring a smile to her face. Sarah didn't say a word. And it was better than saying anything at all. Her smile was radiant enough to dispel away that murk and darkness from loss. Her mere presence was like the sun that lifted her up to her feet and breathed in a breath of fresh air. And Sarah's smile made Lucero smile back in return.

_First experience handling a idiot and . . . I will be better for the next one with what I have learned from this experience!_

**The End.**


End file.
